Let Me Help
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Gohan would do anything for his father. The man needed help and he wanted to help him. What was wrong with that? Rating and genre are not there for looks. Please heed them.


A/N: Took forever to type this. Go crazy. Set some time aside, too. It's a long one (but when isn't it, right)?

* * *

Let me Help

* * *

When ChiChi had left him, he wasn't all that sad to see her go.

Sure he loved her, but only as the mother of his son, Gohan. The fights they (she) had simply got to the point where it drove his wife away, and though he knew that he was also at fault for their (her) heated arguments, he couldn't help but think that she overreacted far too much.

Arguing about the lights being left on was a rather silly thing to do at three in the morning, but with ChiChi, any time was a good time to assert her will. He never understood what it was that she really wanted, even though she yelled it in his face every day because when he did do as she had asked, it was either not enough, or he wasn't doing it right.

Like with sex.

He was always "too rough" or going "too fast" or hurting her in some way, boy it was wonder they ever got anything done at all. Had it not been for Gohan, Goku would forget the one time he had ever gotten off during sex with her. And even that was strange. He hadn't understood much about sex at all during their first time together, but he knew that it was supposed to feel good. It did, but it was barely average compared to the sex he heard his friends were having, or saw on the videos Muten Roshi let him borrow. With ChiChi, the only one that got off was her, and if he never did it was because he was a sadist who got off on hurting her and she "wasn't into that".

So he and his hand became more intimate than he would have liked, not that he was rich with options. He had often imagined what it would be like with another woman, but he just couldn't fathom cheating on his wife. When ChiChi had gone, he had put a great deal of thought into another prospective lover. But being the person he was, he didn't want to sleep with a woman that he didn't want to love.

So he and his hand became even more intimate. It couldn't be helped, and, after careful consideration, he concluded that the kind of woman he would sleep with had to be like ChiChi. Not loud and overbearing, but strong, and a fighter. ChiChi was three-quarters human too, so there it was obvious that she could take more than the average woman. And he certainly didn't want an average woman.

One day he just couldn't keep it to himself. He had to talk to somebody about it. So who better than the Saiyan Prince himself?

When he told Vegeta about his plight, the older man simply gave him a long head-to-toe stare, and then snorted, "Good luck!" and walked away.

Goku scratched his head. What did that even mean? Was Vegeta trying to say that he wasn't attractive enough to get a good woman? He shrugged. That may have been true for all he cared, but he didn't see what that had to do with finding a good woman. He didn't think he was terrible looking, but certainly not so bad that no other woman but ChiChi could want him. And thinking of that was like a stinging slap to the face. ChiChi certainly hadn't married him for his looks. She wanted someone to boss around and give her children. Goku had done that, and when she was done getting what she wanted, she left. Could Vegeta be right?

He decided to find out.

"Wait!" He called out, jogging over to the irate man. "What do mean by 'good luck'?"

Vegeta suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "The woman just barely satisfies me, and I must admit that she puts forth quite the effort. Saiyan men are only meant to be with Saiyan women or women of equal strength. Some Saiyans have stronger needs and…." He stopped. Goku waited. After a few seconds of Vegeta uncharacteristically gnawing on his bottom lip, the Prince turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Goku was curious as to why he had suddenly stopped.

"Go away, clown!" Vegeta snapped, which didn't deter Goku because he was used to it.

"No, tell me what you were about to say."

Vegeta turned on him with a full-on deadly glare. "Or what, clown?"

Goku just stood there. He couldn't very well make the other tell him. Though he was curious about what Vegeta wasn't telling him. He shook his head and turned. "Never mind, then. I'll see you later."

That was three weeks ago.

His wife, seeing as they hadn't gotten divorced had been gone for seven months now. Things were tense at night and nowadays not even meditating helped with the urges. He constantly thought about what Vegeta had said and after a while it began to make sense. In comparison to Saiyans, humans were very fragile and likely the worst choice for a sexual partner. No matter how kinky the woman was, she wouldn't be enough.

ChiChi, though she was feisty and strong, could not handle him. But who could? Would he be without release for the rest of his life? He had on more than one occasion entertained the thought of leaving the planet in search of a partner, but two things held him back. One thing was that he wasn't sure what was out there and wasn't willing to find out, and the other thing, of course, was his thirteen year-old son, Gohan.

What would he tell the boy when he left? "Oh, Daddy's going into space to find a woman. See you in a few days!" He couldn't imagine saying anything of the kind, and he didn't much fancy lying to his son.

So there was, silently picking at the wood splinters of the kitchen table, contemplating what he was going to about his current problem. He'd watched the kinkiest porn, imagined doing all those things, and to no avail. Mediating barely worked, and without a threat to the Earth, and Vegeta being stingy with letting him spar with him, he had no outlet for his frustrations. His hand had stopped doing him any favors almost three months ago. He supposed he had overused it.

The nights were the worst. He would lie awake sometimes until the morning hours with a hard-on that didn't go away. He had to think of horrific things that he was not proud of thinking about to make them disappear. Death was definitely a turn off.

But it wasn't fair. Why was it so hard to find a woman that could satisfy his needs and be strong enough to take care of herself, him, and his son? He worked hard to make other people happy, and at the end of the day, he wasn't.

What was he going to do?

He snorted to himself derisively. He had been asking himself that question for months and hadn't come up with anything resembling an answer yet.

"Dad?"

Goku swallowed soundly at his son's voice. He hadn't even realized the boy was in the room.

"Hey, Gohan," he greeted. He stood from his seat at the table, ready to leave so that he could go and wallow in his misery for the next several hours on end, but his son stopped him.

"You do that a lot lately."

Goku shrugged as if he didn't care, but asked anyway, "Do what?"

"Sit around and look…I don't know…kind of angry. Or uncomfortable. I'm not sure which, but you've been doing it a lot lately."

Goku cursed himself in his head. His mood had been detected by the teen and he hadn't even noticed. Great. What else did Gohan notice?

"Do you want to talk about it?" And Goku damned himself for telling the boy that the first step to solving a problem was to talk about it. At that very moment, he was going to defer the conversation and ask about his son's day. He hated doing that to people, but what could he tell them?

"How about we talk about how your day's been," he offered. His smile lost some of its spark when he saw the younger Saiyan's eyes narrow a little and the frown form on his young face.

"It was fine. It's always fine. Does your ignorance to my question mean that you don't want to talk about it, Daddy?" Crap, Goku thought, he had noticed. Well, just because the boy was his offspring, didn't mean he was dense like him. Took too much after his mother, really. But Goku laughed it off, and rubbed Gohan's head.

"No, I was just thinking. I've just been kinda down since your mother left. I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Gohan's eyes narrowed further and his frown got deeper. Damn, Goku thought. He kept forgetting that ChiChi was a sore topic for him.

"Forget her, Dad. We don't need her. You don't need her. We'll be okay."

"Yeah, but I---

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Gohan interjected irately.

His father gave an exasperated sigh and asked, "Do what?"

"Make excuses for thinking about it. I know you loved her, but you're not getting anywhere always thinking about her. Every time I ask you what's wrong, you're always thinking about something. It's always about her. You never talk to me anymore. You're always thinking, or alone in your room, and we never…."

Gohan looked down sadly and stopped. Then, in a solemn whisper, finished his sentence, "…talk anymore."

Goku's mouth fell open a bit. Had he really been that caught up in his misery that he didn't notice that his son was suffering from a lack of connection with him? How could he have been so selfish?

"Oh…Gohan, I---

But the teenaged demi-Saiyan had already turned and ran for the stairs and was gone before he could get the words out. Suddenly he felt horrible. He felt queasy and disgusted with himself for letting his issues overshadow his son's desire to interact with him. What could he do to fix this?

"Well, for starters, you could go after him," he helpfully supplied to himself.

He slowly walked up the stairs and to his son's closed bedroom door. He raised a hand to knock, but thought better of it and instead carefully opened the door.

Gohan was lying on his bed staring out the open window. He always did his homework before he came home so that he had time to relax and enjoy being there, and hopefully have time to hang out with his father, but it was not to be for quite some time now. He couldn't remember the last time he and his Dad had a conversation that wasn't generic, sparred, played, or even watched television together. It hurt a lot that he was being pushed away and it was all because of her. The woman was his mother and he did love her, he couldn't deny that, but nowadays he hated her, too. He hated her for leaving his father for what he saw as no real reason. He hated her for always being on the man's mind. He hated her for taking his mother away from him. The selfish bi—

"Uh, hey." The voice from the doorway meekly greeted. He turned to face Goku and said in a dull voice,

"Is dinner ready already?" Usually, if Goku called him or came to his room it was to inform him that dinner was served, or something small like that.

"Oh, no. Actually I was just coming to talk to you."

Gohan resisted the urge to snort in disbelief. He found it sad that it took that little outburst in the kitchen to get the man to talk to him. But he was listening anyway.

Goku nodded to his bed. "Can I sit?" Gohan nodded and moved over to make space for him. His father sat down, and sighed. It was the sigh Gohan had been waiting to hear. The sigh that meant he was going to say something important, he hoped.

"Well it's….I mean…it's not…I don't really want to talk about it. At least not with you."

Gohan's eyes went downcast. Of course he didn't want to talk to him. He didn't think Gohan would understand, just because he was young. He was losing his father, and he didn't know what to do about it. He loved him, and couldn't stand the thought of helplessly watching him wreck himself over something that was gone before it left.

"But I'll tell you, if you really want to know."

Gohan's ear perked. Would he really?

Suddenly Goku stood, and began pacing the room.

"It's not anything you should be concerned about at all. It's silly, really."

Silly? Gohan didn't believe it. He silently waited for Goku to continue.

"I, uh…well, since your mother…left me, I haven't been…I haven't been inclined to find somebody else. It's just that," Goku shrugged, "I'm lonely." There, he'd said it. It was up to Gohan how he would interpret that. And by all means, Gohan was a smart kid, but he was just that, a kid. He would either figure it out, or he wouldn't, either of which were fine with Goku.

"Lonely?" Gohan was a little confused. How could his father be lonely when he was always there?

"But why? I'm here, but you never talk to me and we never do anything anymore. Maybe you don't need another lady in your life. You live precariously anyway, so maybe you should be focusing on the people you do have." He had hoped that he was saying it clearly enough. He did not want a stepmother. He did not want another woman near his father.

"Gohan, what I mean is…yes I do need another woman in my life. I've just been having a hard time figuring out who."

"No." Gohan muttered, shaking his head.

"It's alright. I'm not trying to replace your mother. Not really."

"It's not that." Gohan said before he could stop himself.

"Then what is it, son?"

The boy looked at an invisible spot on the floor. He didn't want to have to elaborate on that in any way. But he didn't want to lie. Well, you know what they say about fathers and sons…

"Then what are you trying to do," he asked, referring to his father's earlier statement about not replacing his mother. Because Goku was, well, Goku, he was easily thrown off by the question.

His face contorted into a decisive grimace as he debated whether or not to go into detail about what he was trying to do. He really wasn't looking to replace her, but how could he tell his son that in essence, he was simply looking for someone to fuck?

"Ooohhh…" Gohan suddenly said with wide eyes, a hand over his mouth.

Goku couldn't help but blush. He definitely took after his mother in the brains department.

Gohan tried hard not to burst out laughing. He was his father's son, but only for a moment before he figured it out. A sneaky part of him wanted his father to elaborate, but he'd already ruined his chance. How could he help it, though, he was shocked.

He turned his still wide eyes to the floor. He had never thought of his father as being in need of any sexual attention. He'd always believed that the man was too busy thinking of fighting to think about it, or was too dense to realize that it was a biological desire. There would have been some trace of his father being 'that kind of man' if every time a woman hit on him, he didn't simply laugh and walk away. And _a lot _of women had hit on him. Well, granted it was when ChiChi was still around, but still. Gohan had heard the story of how his parents got together and had felt sorry for his father at first. Then after a while, he just figured that they didn't fool around. His mother was just always so angry. Too angry to have been getting any. Then there was a time when Gohan thought that maybe that was why she had left his father. But if that was the reason, then he was sure that she would have just said (screamed) so.

So imagine his surprise…

"So now that you get it, you might understand why I'm a little disconnected nowadays."

Gohan shook his head. "No."

"No?" Goku questioned.

"I don't. I mean, why can't you just go out there, and…you know?"

Goku snorted. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

The boy had his head cocked to the side and was looking at him with a genuinely confused expression. Well, he was thirteen after all.

"Well, there's a process that I'd have to go through. First, I would have to find a girl that I like, and I don't even know what kind I do, then the girl would have to like me, or at least find me attractive, then we would have to both agree to be together. And on top of all of that, I have to find one who isn't like your mother, crazy, or, as Vegeta called it, a clinger."

Gohan laughed at the last part, remembering a funny international movie he and his friends had snuck into the theatres to see. "Well, the first part I admit will be difficult, but not all that necessary if all you're looking for is…anyway, the second part is no problem at all. I'm sure that whoever you find will like you. The third part, I'm sure will be more up to you than her, depending on what she's looking for and if you make it clear what you're looking for. The last part, hehe, is the hardest. I hear there are different stages of clinginess. And thank Kami that you've already decided what kind of woman you don't want." Though he wouldn't be surprised if a woman faked a different personality to be with his father. After all, the man was attractive, but he was dense, too.

Goku almost didn't want to be having this conversation with his son. The boy was _smart_, damn it. And knew just a little bit too much about things than a thirteen year old should have. Then again, he was a little genius in his own right, and he was far more mature for his age. It was just that…Goku thought his son was a little more childish than that. Innocent. But, he sighed inwardly, the boy was growing up.

"Yeah. I considered some things like that, but when I asked Vegeta how I should do it, all he said was 'Good luck'. When I asked him what he meant by that…well…he said that Bulma…he said that human women weren't strong enough."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this. Strong enough for…was his father talking about what he thought he was talking about? "Not strong enough for what?" he asked slowly. An inner being he had tried to push away the entire conversation reared its unwelcomed head. _Don't be daft, you know what it is. _

Goku shrugged. A part of him wished that he didn't initiate the conversation. What if Gohan thought he was a dirty old man, or worse, a kinky, dirty old man? Well, the boy did ask for it.

"He said that Saiyan men were only meant to be with Saiyan women, or women of equal strength. And I believe him."

Gohan blinked. '"You do? Why?"

Goku started to get apprehensive. He didn't want to divulge all that much about his and ChiChi's sex life, or lack thereof. Maybe if he waited silently a while, Gohan would get it like he had before.

"Dad."

He sighed. Not when the boy was rushing it. He wanted to tell him to figure it out for himself, but he just couldn't see that coming out of his mouth in a nice way, so he decided that if Gohan didn't like what he was going to hear, then he could tell him so.

"Gohan, you know what this is about, so what I'm going to tell you is something most kids never want to hear. If you really want to hear it…"

"I'm a big boy, Dad. I can be mature about it."

Another sigh. "Well, ChiChi and I were never compatible in….that setting. It just proves what Vegeta said. She always complained about me hurting her, when I tried my best not to. There wasn't much I could do about it. Apparently, Vegeta has the same problem with Bulma. I don't know what he does about it. I don't know how he feels about cheating on her. And he would know about more women compatible with Saiyans than I do."

Gohan bit the inside of his cheek contemplatively. If his mother had always complained about him hurting her…had it always been that way?

"Did she complain all the time?"

His father nodded.

"Even when…you guys were making me?"

Goku knew his face was pink and that he should have been finding a way out of this conversation, but it felt good talking to someone else about it. Even if it was his young son. It didn't feel all that different from talking to one of his friends about it, and Gohan was a Saiyan, too and he should know that there may come a time in his life that he could run into the same problem.

"Yeah. But for females it always hurts the first time around, so she beared with it that time more or less. Still, it was…it just didn't feel the way everyone said it would. After a few times of trying it again, I guess ChiChi came to the conclusion that it wasn't supposed to hurt every time. I don't know, since that time she always complained. At first I thought she was over-exaggerating, I mean, I really was trying not to, and I thought that if it didn't feel good to me, that it didn't feel good to her. So one day, I just…" He stopped and pursed his lips. Should he say it?

"Go ahead, Dad. What did you do?" Gohan asked softly.

Goku took a breath and continued. "I just kept going when she said it hurt. I didn't believe it hurt that bad. I thought that the pain would stop. When she cried, I ignored it. I figured it would be like the first time and that she would get over the pain. After a while, it didn't stop. She cried and fought me and I couldn't stand to see it anymore and I stopped. She didn't speak to me or come near me for days afterwards. Eventually, we tried again, but it was always the same. Then it just stopped all together."

"When was this?" Gohan asked and almost slapped his hand over his mouth. That wasn't pertinent information at all, but he couldn't help but think it had been that way for a long time. Years, even?

"It was about somewhere around the time you were four or five years old."

Jesus Christ.

Gohan just barely kept his mouth from falling open in shock. Eight years?! If he counted the year Goku was dead, seven, but damn! Maybe he was right about fighting taking up most of his father's attention because any other man would have gone insane with nothing else to keep his mind off of it. And now it had caught up and there was nothing he could do about it. Gohan felt more sorry for his father than he ever had in his life at that moment. The man must have been horny all the time. The hatred for his mother decreased marginally at what she had to endure. It must have frustrated her to no end that she couldn't be with her own husband without being in pain and therefore also had the same problem. Leaving was likely the best thing she could have done. That still didn't dismiss the fact that she was a bitch about it all for never considering that Goku was frustrated too and that he was trying to please her.

"God, Dad I…I didn't know. I'm sorry I bothered you to talk to me about it. If I had known…"

"It's alright." Goku put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I shouldn't have pulled myself away from you. I won't ever do it again. You're the only thing I should be worrying about. I'll deal with it, and I promise not to shut you out ever again."

Gohan was snuggling into the very missed warmth of his father, when a thought occurred to him. He pulled away and looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Don't you…" His face reddened dramatically. Maybe he shouldn't ask, but…

"Don't I what?" Goku pressed gently.

The unwelcome visitor in Gohan's head returned with a malicious vengeance, but he smacked it down and continued, blush still blazing, "You know…do you do the thing every guy does?" There, he'd said it. He ducked his head lower and hoped that his father didn't give him an answer like 'it's none of your business'. Not that it was.

"Oh." Goku smiled a little and blushed. "Yeah, I used to."

Gohan found himself opening his mouth before he even thought about it. "Why did you stop?" _Go away, you're not welcome in my mind! _He cursed the evil visitor in his head. Really, making him ask things like that without a moments thought.

Jeez, Goku thought, Gohan was going to make him tell him everything. If he backed out now, he might hurt his son's feelings or worse, make the boy think he wasn't mature enough to hear it. Both ended badly. And what was a conversation like this between guys? He was sure that since his son knew about it, then he obviously did it.

"Doesn't do it for me," he simply replied. He watched Gohan's eyes get bigger and his face get redder through his straight, jet-black shoulder length hair. He had let it grow and got it cut to be the same length all around and usually kept it in a ponytail with the back out, but today he hadn't.

"W-what do you mean?" Gohan stuttered. It worked for him all the time. How could it just _not do it_ for someone?

"I mean, that it doesn't work for me," Goku repeated. He didn't see why it was so shocking.

"How? How d—how does it just not work? Wha---well are you doing it right?" It came out before he could do anything, he swore it! This time he did slap a hand over his big mouth.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't mean to say that, of course you…I mean, if you say that it doesn't work…I shouldn't have---

Goku laughed and rubbed his head to calm the startled teen down. "It's okay, Gohan. I guess it does sound strange when I say it like that. And yes, as embarrassing as this is to say, I'm sure I was doing it right."

Gohan's unwelcome visitor was conjuring up another way-too-personal question when Goku spoke again. "And if you're wondering how I know it's because I was taught and didn't learn like some guys do."

Great, Gohan thought, now he was wondering _who _taught his Dad how to masturbate. But no, he wouldn't ask. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"I could tell you who, but you don't really want to know, and it doesn't matter anyway."

But he did want to know! "Okay, Dad," he conceded anyway.

Goku stood up. "Well, now that you understand that, what do you want to do today?"

"Wait, Dad. Will…will what's happening to you now happen to me when I get older?" As he had asked this, he simultaneously tucked his hair back behind his ear and looked up at his father. Goku couldn't help but think it made him look unnaturally pretty for a boy. Well, prettier.

The older Saiyan lowered his head and bit his lip. "I don't know, but…I think it will, to be honest. Though you are half human, Vegeta says that half-breed Saiyans are potently stronger in certain stages than full-blooded Saiyans."

Gohan nodded. At least he didn't have to find that out the hard way like his father did. It was sad that a man so attractive couldn't even get off when he wanted to. It was also too bad because Gohan could think of tons of women who'd have loved to help him do so.

"Can we train today?" Gohan had wanted to train with him forever but never could find the chance to ask when his father was always in his room, or not around. The look on Goku's face was unsure and for a second Gohan thought he was going to say no.

"I guess so." Goku didn't really feel like sparring. He didn't really feel like doing much of anything. For weeks now it felt like getting laid had become the most important thing in his life and now that he had the opportunity to take his mind off of it, he didn't even think that he could. But how could he say no to a face like that?

"If you don't want to, I'll understand. Maybe some other time." He wished that his son didn't find him so easy to read, otherwise he would get away with a lot more and maybe he wouldn't be having such a hard time saying no and feeling guilty about it. And he couldn't even do that.

"No, it's fine. I guess I should be occupied with something else."

Though he was technically being used as a distraction, it was, after all, his idea and Gohan didn't really mind the implication. He did want to help. _In more ways than one. _

"I'll go get ready!" With that, the boy ran to his closet, grabbed something blue and disappeared into the bathroom.

Goku looked down at what he was wearing. Well…he couldn't wear what he was wearing to train. It had been proven on numerous occasions that his orange Gi wasn't able to withstand the pressure of the gravity he trained in. His only other training clothes were the spandex jumpsuits that Bulma had redesigned for him, Gohan, and Vegeta, which happened to be designed to withstand the effects of space pressure.

He frowned to himself as he made his way to his own room to get ready. Though his mind would be on something else, he didn't trust his body not to betray him, and in that suit, well, there no way Gohan would miss it. Just because the boy knew, that didn't mean that he wanted to _see_. Maybe if he warned Gohan before hand, it would come as less of a shock.

He hated to imagine the words that would have to come out of his mouth to explain that.

He put the thing on anyway, and hoped to Kami that nothing went wrong. He jumped out of the window in his room and landed in the backyard. Gohan was already inside, waiting for him. He took a deep breath and went ahead.

"Let's begin with 700g's."

"Can I set it? Can I set it?" Gohan asked excitedly, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. Goku chuckled and nodded.

He had never put in the settings for the machine when he and his father trained in it a few years back and like any ordinary kid he liked pressing buttons. He tensed his muscles when he felt the gravity change and relaxed them when it was done. He turned to his father. He was staring at him.

"Ready, Dad?"

Usually, they would stretch before they trained to relax and loosen their muscles but he didn't really want to be too relaxed anyway, and if he started training without stretching first, his muscles would have hell to pay afterward, which in turn might take his mind off of other uncomfortable aches in other regions of his body. Maybe Gohan knew that, too. Or it was just a coincidence, either way, Goku was thankful he didn't suggest it.

"Whenever you are." Gohan gave him a wide, amazing smile and suddenly disappeared. Goku wasn't swayed by the brilliance of his son's grin and crouched slightly into a defensive position to be ready for when the boy attacked. He expected to be rushed right away, but after a few seconds of nothingness and silence, he grew more wary. As a warrior, he had to be patient, and if Gohan was testing that patience, then he guessed that he would have to find the boy himself.

He pushed his senses out as far as they would go and listened for anything that would make finding the younger Saiyan easier. It wasn't like he disappeared; it was more like he was moving very fast, so fast that the he was riding the speed barrier which made it possible not to make a sound while he was moving. However, his job didn't have to be so difficult.

"I thought you said you wanted to fight me, not play hide and seek!" He called, looking around and making sure to keep his guard up. Nothing.

Then, suddenly, he was attacked from not one direction, but three. He managed to block all of them, catching two separate clones' fists, and kicking the third one away from him. The clones phased out and Gohan was gone again. Goku recognized the attack. Piccolo's Split Form Technique. Interesting, but nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

"You deflected my attack nicely, Daddy, but how will fare against more than three?"

Goku's eyes narrowed. So it was going to be like that, huh? Just as he was getting ready to blast Gohan out of hiding, the boy came out himself.

Gohan was smiling, but he wasn't attacking. Something was odd about the way he was smiling and Goku wasn't going to fall for it.

"Before we continue, Dad, I need to ask you something."

Goku relaxed as the teen scratched the back of his head and kept smiling, as if he was going to ask a strange question.

"What is it?" Goku said slowly. He hoped that it wasn't anything about what they were talking about earlier, because he was trying to take his mind off of it, and more questions weren't going to help. He dropped his stance and stood straight up.

"Aren't you glad I'm not your enemy?" It would have been an odd question after all, if the voice hadn't come from behind him. He tried to spin and jump away, but it was too late. Gohan's clone threw his arms around his neck and over his chest, then pulled downward sharply making Goku bend backward, then quicker than that he leaned into Goku's back and grabbed the man's hands, pulling them up and back into a painful position.

Shit! He tried to jerk his arms out of the clone's grip, but he was too focused on that to think about what Gohan had said earlier and was surprised when four more clones appeared out of thin air and simultaneously attacked him. He gave a startled yell and kicked his feet out, catching two of the clones and sending them across the room, but the other two were too fast. One of them ducked and thrust its foot into Goku's midsection, and the other one punched him as hard as it could in the chest.

An explosion of pain spread through Goku's torso. He hadn't been expecting any of that. Gohan was right. He was glad that his son was not his enemy, or he might be seriously wounded, or dead. Even as the sharp, needle-like pain flared in his chest and the nausea rose to his throat from the hit to the stomach, he powered up and in to Super-Saiyan level one, shredding the clone holding his arms with the force of his ki.

Doing away with the other two with well placed kicks, he twirled around, looking for Gohan. He felt stupid for getting tricked like that, but it wasn't his fault, really. Gohan had just looked so harmless and genuinely seemed to want to ask him a question and he was too busy hoping that it wasn't a personal question, because then he would have to answer that question, and if he had to talk about it, then he was going to fe—

"Focus, Dad!" Gohan yelled at him as his foot sliced through the air with a dangerous _whooshing _sound before it collided with the man's forearm as he blocked the hit. Blows were traded back and forth between them until Gohan could feel Goku's Super Saiyan strength and speed wearing his arms and legs down. Every hit that he blocked was like blocking ki blades so he transformed to keep up with his father, going at it with as much gusto as he could.

He was doing well enough, waiting for a breaker to come through, when it did, only it wasn't him doing it, it was Goku. Somehow his father had managed to find a hole in his defense and uppercutted him in the face, following through with a brain-jarring kick to his head that sent him sailing into the wall. He hit with enough force to push blood into his chest cavity and out of his mouth and nose. He coughed and sat up, thinking for some reason that Goku would allow him to do so only to see a fist hurtling toward his face. He put his arms up to protect himself but the hit's impact was still strong enough to snap his head back and into the wall, giving him a nasty whiplash.

He hissed in pain and rolled away from the next blow and the next until he was away from the wall and jumped to his feet, forcing his Ki to bring him to SSJ2. Before his father had the time to do the same he had two fingers pressed to his forehead.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" A corkscrew-like beam shot from his fingertips and at Goku, who decided to meet the blast head-on with one of his own. He quickly channeled a large amount of Ki into the center of his chest. Ki was better cultivated in larger and more powerful amounts internally and what better time to try out this new attack?

As the beam came at him, he hit his chest hard and opened his mouth. A bullet of pure Ki shot out and Gohan watched in horror as it ate through his own attack and jumped out of its path, flipping away from the explosion and stopped when he was adjacent to his father. The Ki he shot from his mouth had dented the wall of the chamber, and to Bulma's credit, the thing could withstand a lot from Vegeta and his rage so it was definitely made of only the toughest material, which only meant that had he not moved, he would have been disintegrated.

He cast a wild-eyed look to his father who was panting lightly. What the _hell _was that?!

Goku turned to his son with a triumphant grin. "Did you like that?"

Gohan was still staring google-eyed at him, his dark orbs protruding halfway out of his head in shock.

"I don't have a name for it yet, and maybe I won't name it at all, but boy am I glad you dodged it. I knew you would."

Gohan just continued staring at the man as if he were insane.

"What?" Goku asked, looking down at himself to see if there was something he was missing…or worse.

"You've gotta teach me that."

Goku laughed at the amazement in his son's voice and thought to himself that it was moments like these that made him proud to be the boy's father.

"Someday I will."

After a few moments rest, they went back to sparring until Gohan's stomach interrupted the small-scale battle they were having.

"Oh, haha, I guess that means its dinnertime!" the boy announced happily, even though, with three fractured ribs, a fractured collarbone and a litany of other injuries, he really shouldn't have been smiling at all. His father, who didn't fare much better, agreed with him and patted his flat stomach in earnest.

"I could go for some turkey right now!" Thank goodness for senzu.

* * *

Nothing was said between the journey from the GR to the kitchen, and nothing was said while they were eating, and so, nothing was said to distract Goku from the thoughts of what the rest of the night would be like. He thought about how they usually had something cooked for dinner and how what they were eating was closer to lunch but how it was to be dinner nevertheless and about if it was really such a strange time to be eating turkey sandwiches, which led to thinking about exactly what time it was, which made him look up at the clock, which made him note that it was awfully early in the evening to be going to bed, which opened a window in his mind for him to think about what he was going to do for the rest of the night, or rather, what he _wouldn't be doing_ which made him thinking about what he'd _like to be doing _which made him obviously think of what he _wasn't going to be doing_, which made a sneaky heat spread down to his lower half when he wasn't expecting it. And when he was finished eating his food and moved to get up from his chair, he was made startlingly aware that it wasn't a good idea.

Shit.

He would have simply sat there until Gohan left the room, but he couldn't do that. When he had realized what was going on down below, he had already been halfway to his feet and when he abruptly sat back down, by the look he was being given, Gohan had noticed the grimace of realization on his face, and putting two and two together, discovered the hidden reason behind his movement without even having to ask.

Gohan tried hard not to look shocked, but when he saw what his father had done and the look on his face, he knew that there was only one reason he would have ever done that. He could help the look on his face with enough effort, but the blush could not be thwarted. His adam's apple bobbed without permission.

Goku's face turned redder when he saw that his son was blushing, too.

"Uh…"

Though he knew what was going on, Gohan's eyes still got a little bit bigger with the eloquent confirmation that came from his father.

They sat there for seconds, Goku grinning awkwardly, and Gohan staring at the edge of the table under which Goku's other half was hidden.

A polite person would have excused themselves, or turned around while Goku excused himself, but no such person existed in the room because the unwelcome visitor in Gohan's mind made his presence _very _known. He didn't move.

Goku didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Gohan noted his problem, but why wasn't he leaving? Wasn't he freaked out? Or at least sympathetic enough to let him be alone? Maybe he should have been the one leaving. He wanted to get up, but he saw the way Gohan was giving the edge of the table a disbelieving stare, and let's face it, with the spandex jumpsuit he was wearing, the last thing he was going to do was stand.

"I guess, uh…heh, I guess I shouldn't go just yet," he said quietly, fearing that if he spoke too loud the situation would explode and Gohan would run from the room shuddering in disgust. He didn't even know why he didn't want that.

At long last, the teen blinked and looked up at his father's embarrassed and apprehensive face and felt sorry for him. But he still didn't move. He knew he should have, and that his father had only spoken to give him the hint to leave, which was well received, but he didn't go. He didn't want to.

Goku could no longer stand the staring and just blurted it out. "I'm going to go upstairs. Just…close your eyes so you don't…" he trailed off, having said enough for Gohan to get the gist

Gohan's heart beat hard and fast in his chest and it suddenly took a little more effort to breathe as he did what his father said and closed his eyes. His hearing was strangely heightened to the sound of Goku's every move as the man stood and walked quickly over to the door.

"Dad."

Goku went rigid with annoyance at the sound of his son's voice halting him just as he was about to walk up the stairs. He didn't want to talk right now. He wanted to go to his room and spend the rest of the night thinking of the most horrible things to keep his mind off of the tightness in the already tight training pants.

"Gohan, can whatever you're about to say what until tomorrow?"

"I don't think it should."

Goku hadn't turned around, but he could hear Gohan getting up from his seat and walking in his direction. Judging from the sureness of his steps, his eyes weren't closed anymore. He turned his head to the young boy, who was agitating him at the _wrong _time.

"Not now, Gohan, We already talked about this, whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorr—

He cut himself off when two arms slowly wrapped around his middle and just the feeling alone was enough to send shivers through his wanting body. Now was _not _the time for Gohan to be hugging him.

"It doesn't have to," the demi-Saiyan whispered.

"Look, son, we just talked about this. If you want, we can talk later tonight, but not right now." He didn't time for this. As he went to pry the boy's arms from around his stomach, said boy's hands suddenly started sliding downward. It was all slow motion as his hands froze in mid-air and his son's hands stopped a mere hair's breath away from the painful tent in his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He panted as another tremor went through his body and straight to his groin. He should have jerked away from it, should have slapped the boy's hands away and told him about what a bad time to be hugging him right then was, but he didn't. He couldn't. He even couldn't move.

Gohan took a step forward and pressed his chest into his father's back and his heart pounded as he felt the full vibration of a shudder go through the elder Saiyan. Despite his bold and sudden actions, he was terrified at what he was doing and had to struggle to keep his shallow breathing in control. At any moment his father could have pulled away and yelled at him, or hit him, or worse, looked at him like he was the most disgusting person in the world, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He didn't want to, because his heart was racing and his mind was going a mile a minute and the feeling of being so close to his father was intoxicating. Hugging the man had always made Gohan feel giddily happy, but this was just deliciously wrong.

He knew just who to blame.

The unwelcome visitor.

It was the voice in his head that said things that he knew were not to be said out loud and filled his imagination with not-so-innocent images of his father doing naughty things. The voice was always there, and he knew that side of him had always existed, but after the talk they had earlier it was filling his mind with all sorts of naughty things that he knew were wrong to think about but pleased him very much to do so. And now the unwelcome visitor was controlling his actions and he was letting it because his curiosity was stronger than his fear and his father wasn't yet shoving him away and it felt so good and wrong that he just didn't want to stop.

Goku cleared his throat. "Gohan, it's probably—

_Probably?_

—not a good idea to hug me like that when I'm…like this. What do you want to tell me that can't wait?" He must have imagined that the teen's hands had moved lower with the intentions of making contact with his erection. His needy body was interpreting everything the wrong way. Gohan wasn't trying to touch him there, and what he'd said last was in reference to whatever it was that he wanted to talk to him about. There was nothing naughty or wrong about this. At all.

His son didn't say anything, but in another second all the things that Goku had been trying to convince himself weren't happening, were happening. One of Gohan's hands trailed back up to rest on his stomach and the other slid right down and over his cock and stopped.

He had meant to gasp in shock, but the sound that came out of his mouth was closer to a hopeless whine than anything. The heat of the teen's hand was warmer than he though it could be and felt so good on his trapped length that he almost forgot that what was happening was wrong.

Hearing the beautiful sound that came from his father made Gohan bite his lip to stifle a moan. He didn't know how the older man would respond, but he didn't expect it to be so positive. But instead of reassuring him that the reaction was sign that Goku had liked what he was doing, it made him even more afraid and hasty and he expected that Goku's sudden weakness would recede and he would be violently pushed away. So, he decided that he would take advantage of the situation as much as possible. He fitted his palm around the circumference of his father's cock and felt his teeth puncture the skin of his bottom lip with the realization that what he was touching was much bigger than he had expected it would be.

This time, he couldn't keep in the sigh of pleasure when he squeezed the hardness and Goku moaned, then hissed as his hand tightened and began moving up and down as he took his time feeling every pulse of heat go through the clothed flesh.

"N-nnnn…" He had tried to say no and make his young son stop but every time he tried to form words, Gohan would move his hand up where the very sensitive head of his cock was and rub it so sensually that Goku forgot what he going to say.

"You don't have to do it alone anymore, Daddy. Let me help you." The last three words came out in a whisper and in the time he took to say it, Gohan moved his hand off of his father's erection and to the hem of the spandex pants covering it.

"Please?"

"No…" It was simple. He denied his son's help and that should have been it. The boy should have taken his hot little hands off of him and moved away.

Of course, that wasn't what happened. And maybe Gohan would have felt more inclined to do this had Goku made any moves himself. Instead, what Goku said and what he did weren't compatible with at all. Though his lips said no, he hadn't actually tried to make Gohan stop and that was all the confirmation the demi-Saiyan needed to slide his hand into the hem of his father's pants and wrap it around the head of Goku's sensitive dick and quickly pull a loud curse out of the older man.

"I promise I can make you feel good, Daddy."

He didn't know why, but when Gohan's hands made skin to skin contact with his cock it felt very different from when he touched himself. Different from when ChiChi touched him. It was even different from the time Bulma had soundly molested him in the back of her limo that New Years day three years ago when she was drunk out of her wits, which is another story for another time. This felt…how could he describe it?…hot. It felt like the boy's hands were on fire, but a good kind of fire, the kind that you wanted to burn you as he stroked up and down, twisting his wrists in such a way that made Goku's eyes roll into the back of his head. The oscillating motion sped up and he released an overwhelmed gasp.

When Gohan heard the sound he tightened his grip at the tips of his fingers and moved his thumb so that on each upward stroke it would rub against the head of his father's cock. The first time he did it, Goku whimpered and grit his teeth, lowering his moans to hisses. Hearing the reaction, the demi-Saiyan smirked and pumped harder, faster, making Goku curse again and grab the hand accosting him for lack of anything else to hold onto.

"Do you like this, Daddy?" He had just barely managed to hear his son whisper the question between his own gasps and moans. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't supposed to like it. But God help him, it felt so good it dazed him and he could only continue to pant as the teen's thumb played with the dripping slit at the tip of his dick. As the seconds ticked by since the question was asked, Gohan became a tad impatient and moved Goku's hand off of his with his other hand.

"I think you should brace yourself against something." Before Goku could ask why he should be doing that, Gohan brought his other hand into the action. One hand roughly stroked the base and the shaft and the other pleasurably tortured the head, using the pre-cum there as lubricant. This ripped a moan so loud that it bordered on a yell from Goku's mouth.

Gohan licked and bit his still tender bottom lip in concentrated pleasure even as his own need was being ignored, and pumped as hard and fast as he could in his position. However, he couldn't do it much longer due to the awkward angle and his father's body, so he quickly re-positioned them and with a turn and a sharp shove had the older Saiyan's back against the wall next to the refrigerator. He immediately felt the relief in his wrist and mumbled victoriously under his breath before resetting the pace with both hands as he had before.

Goku barely noticed when Gohan had moved him, but he did, however, notice the change in the angle of his son's strokes and the obscenely delicious pleasure it brought.

"_Oh…f-fuck_!" He gasped and his harsh panting increased as his heart rate did. Ecstasy seared through him like lava in his veins and his knees buckled at how unbelievable good it felt. His hands clawed at the wall behind him and his eyes squeezed shut as an animalistic growl made its way up his throat. He couldn't imagine anything he had ever experienced that felt as good as his son's hands did.

The teenage boy just watched his father's face intently, watched as looks that represented different levels of pleasurable intensity contorted the man's face and listened to the sounds he was making, wondering if this was the most pleasure he had ever felt. Goku was trying to bite his lip and grit his teeth to stifle the sounds of what he was feeling and Gohan decided that he didn't really like that at all.

"Why are you holding back, Daddy? Isn't this what you want? What you need?" Goku shook his head in a 'no' gesture, but not because Gohan was wrong, but because he didn't know what to say and couldn't find words even if he wanted to answer him. If he lost his cool now, he was going to embarrass himself and he didn't want his son to see how needy he really was, or how much he wanted to enjoy it.

Too bad, Gohan thought wickedly as he slid to his knees and pushed the spandex down; thanking his stars that it wasn't the zip-up one-piece suit. The feverish man hadn't even noticed. He didn't want to shock him too bad and cause an embarrassing accident so he gave a vague warning.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves right now, and to make sure you don't…" He put on hand on his sire's hip and kept the other where it was. Then he steadily pressed his lips to the tip of Goku's cock and waited for the man to divert his attention down to him.

Goku jerked in surprise when he felt a warm and slight pressure that obviously wasn't either of Gohan's hands. As he looked down to see what it was, the boy slowly opened his mouth, moved his head forward, and closed it with a moan. The bones in Goku's legs promptly turned to jelly.

"Oh my fucking _God_!" he hissed, then his mouth flew open when the hot vibration of Gohan's moan went through him and nearly every shred of his control fled. He tried to thrust his hips up and into the boy's stunningly hot, wet mouth, but there was still the matter of the hand on his hip, effectively limiting his desperate movements.

"Gohan! Oh, Jesus, please! Hoohh!!"

Gohan couldn't resist his father's begging. He moved his hand so that it held Goku's hip instead of restricting him and started to suck and stroke the older man's cock with every ounce of technique he had. Above him, Goku couldn't hold back the loud moan. It was the first time he had ever experienced oral sex and he couldn't believe it felt as good as it did. The pleasure was nearly ridiculous. No other thoughts occurred to him but how damn good it felt. Nothing else had ever come close. Now that he knew how amazing it was, he wasn't going to stop his son from performing the lewd act on him.

And now he was begging. _So close, so close…_

He would have never fathomed that Gohan was such a kinky boy. But as the teen's perfect lips suctioned around his dick, all he could think was that what Gohan was doing was sexy as hell and if his eyes weren't in his skull, he was sure he would find that the boy looked the part, too. Gohan was very pretty to begin with, and now Goku couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he really was.

Gohan wanted to touch himself so bad while he blew his father, but both of his hands were occupied and this really wasn't about him. He had never sucked anyone's dick before and he had no idea it would feel so good to do it. He couldn't stop moaning with the pleasure it brought him to please his father, and it felt good to know that he was doing a good job. He licked and sucked his first cock like it was candy, though he could never say that he had ever enjoyed candy this way. Goku tasted far better than any candy he'd ever tasted.

The almost unquenchable urge to see his sire completely naked suddenly came over him, but didn't want to stop what he was doing long enough to make it happen, so he settled for pulling the spandex pants down past the man's knees and pushing his legs apart as far as they would go. He moved the hand encircling the base and laved his tongue over every inch of flesh, drenching the skin with his saliva before he licked his way down to Goku's balls, one of which he gently took into his mouth to suckle.

Goku obviously liked that because he yelled his name and grabbed a handful of Gohan's hair and the boy sucked harder and went back to jacking him at the same time.

"Shit, Gohan, oh shit! So fucking close! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh God! Arrgghh!!!" Gohan moved to the other side and sucked the neglected orb into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. He was ecstatic to hear that his father was close to coming and couldn't wait to taste him. Taking the older Saiyan's length back into his mouth, he reached one hand down to roughly fondle his balls and the other tightened just enough around the base and pumped up and down the shaft while his mouth devoured all of the inches that weren't covered by his hand.

When the head of his cock entered Gohan's throat, Goku's voice rose to near screams as blaring ecstasy consumed him. He pushed his hips forward as far as he could, pressed his son's face as close to him as possible and growled,

"Oh God, Gohan I'm guh—uh...na… cuu—aah ahhhh!!!" Gohan's hand immediately flew up to grip his hips and the sucking intensified and he moaned long and loud around his father's swelling erection, taking as much as he could. Goku growled and cried his breathtaking release, his hips jerking erratically against Gohan's face. Gohan continued to suck and moan as he pumped his load into the boy's hot mouth, swallowing every shot without missing a beat and obviously not minding the taste.

The demi-Saiyan nearly came in his pants as when he finally got to taste his father's cum. The flavor of lightly salted ice cream drenched his tongue and he groaned appreciatively around the pulsating heat, trying to swallow all of it before he drowned. So much of it was coming out that he thought he'd be consuming it forever, not that he was complaining.

Goku huffed his way through the last few seconds of his climax as the dizzying pressure left his lower torso and his legs grew weaker. Gohan pulled away when he was sure he was finished. He hadn't swallowed a large mouthful of cum and stood with his cheeks blown out to help Goku to a chair, where the man sat, gasping for air with his head back and his eyes closed. He sat down next to him and very slowly began to swallow the warm cream in his mouth, savoring every delicious drop as it went down his throat.

Oxygen eluded Goku for another few minutes while he tried to catch the breath he lost during his powerful orgasm and for a while he didn't open his eyes, just enjoying the euphoria that made his spent body tingle with satisfaction. He could barely believe what had just transpired. His son, his little boy, had just…oh god, it was unbelievable, but Gohan had just done the kinkiest thing he had ever had done to him. His son had just jacked and blew him off and it was fucking amazing.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy, who was just sitting there staring at him, looking innocent and well put together while he sat where he was with his pants around his knees and his entire private sector exposed. As if he didn't just suck his father's dick _and _swallow his cum.

He looked back at the teen, trying to come up with something to say. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but one question wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why did you….why did you do that, Gohan?" _And where the hell did you learn it? _

"You didn't like it?" Gohan asked. _Yes you did. You did and you know it. _

The question agitated him a little. "You know I did. Now tell me why you…" he let the question hang and watched his son for an answer. Gohan shrugged.

"I didn't like seeing you the way you were and…"

"And what?" Goku prompted. He was confused and alarmed and satiated (for now) and he didn't know what just happened, even though he did.

_My son just sucked me off…God… _But how? Why? He was thirteen. _Why? _

Gohan started to look a bit flustered, as if he didn't expect that he would be asked to elaborate.

"I've kinda always had… a …a small crush on you. I figured I would just ignore it as a passing phase, and maybe that's what it is, but now…I mean, you were….you weren't going to find anyone anytime soon, I'm sorry to say. I felt that you deserved to be pleased and I wanted to be the one pleasing you." He shrugged again, as if orally pleasuring his Dad was no big deal, just something that happened as it did.

He didn't know what else to tell the man. He couldn't tell him that there was a perverted presence in his head that made him do all those thing. That wouldn't work, because that presence was none other than Gohan's libido, except it had a voice, or did it? In any case, he had given in to a long-standing desire and this was the result and there was really nothing more he could say about it.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Do what? Please you?"

"Yes." Goku noted that his son wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was turned on. Had he been hard all that time?

"Like I said, I've had a crush on you for a while. I knew it was wrong, so I ignored it. But when you told me what was going on, and then what happened at dinner, I just…I wanted to help you. I guess I would be lying if I said that I did it selflessly for that purpose, but my intention was to get you off, and that was it. I wasn't going to do anything else. I was scared at first, but when you got hard at the table, it…it turned me on. I was scared, but I wanted to touch you, just to see how desperate you really were. I suppose you could say I used your weakness to my advantage, and I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen to you."

He didn't say it, but he had wanted his father pretty bad for a year and it was a little more than a crush. He didn't say that he had fantasized about what had just taken place, and he didn't say that all of it had him hornier than he had ever been in his life. All of that was irrelevant. As long as his father was satisfied, that was all that mattered.

Goku was surprised to hear what Gohan had said about being turned on when he had embarrassed himself at the dinner table. He was even more shocked to know that the boy had harbored a crush on him and found him attractive. Of course, that was the problem (_was it?_) Gohan was a boy, for Kami sake. A thirteen year old teenage boy whom he would have never guessed to be attracted to men.

"So….you like men?"

Gohan looked bewildered for a second before he chuckled, "No. Nooo way. No, I'm not attracted to guys. Just…just you, I guess." He shrugged again for lack of anything better to do, and then stood. He didn't want to be around when it got really awkward.

"I'm going to take a shower now and go to bed," he announced. As he made his way to the staircase, Goku left his seat, pulled his pants back up, and grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

There were certain things a father and son should never do. There were certain things a father and son should never feel for each other. But Goku didn't care. He wanted what had happened to happen, even if he didn't always know it. He liked it, and if there was something wrong with that, then he didn't see it and didn't care to. Gohan had given him what he thought he would never again experience for the rest of his life and if he didn't mind, then neither did Goku.

"Yes?" Gohan could feel his heart beat faster as his father stood there, looking at a loss for words.

The older Saiyan took a deep breath. "Sleep with me tonight."

The boy's mouth parted in surprise. Sleep with him? Did he mean sleep as in 'sleep' or sleep as in 'sex'? He was almost curious enough to ask, but if his father wasn't ready for that, then he didn't want to ruin his chances of just being close to the man.

"Okay." He whispered. Goku smiled.

Wordlessly, he followed his father up to the man's bedroom. When he stepped through the threshold, Goku leaned over and closed the door behind him. The tingling heat returned to his abdomen and he tried not to look like he was eager for something to happen. He hoped that they would do some more naughty things, but if all Goku wanted to do was sleep, then it was best not to get his hopes up.

When Goku finished closing the door, he stood in front of his son and smiled at him again, then turned and walked to the bathroom. Gohan was left standing there, not sure what to do. Should be follow or wait? The sound of running water reached him and he realized that he would need a shower, too. So he slowly made his way to the bathroom door and carefully peered inside. Goku was standing clad in just his briefs and a warm smile.

"If I'm not being presumptuous, then you wouldn't mind taking a shower with me?" He asked nervously.

"N-no…I'd…that'd be nice." It was all Gohan could say. He hated not knowing if anything they would do that night would lead to sex and really hoped that his father wasn't finished for the day. Maybe he wasn't being approachable enough? Maybe he hadn't expressed the desire to go farther? But how could he do that if Goku wasn't ready? How would he know what his Dad wanted if he didn't tell him?

But he started to strip anyway, blushing all the while, though he had done far less innocent things not even fifteen minutes ago. The shower was lukewarm and Gohan was thankful because his body was already hot from the previous activities and though he really wanted a cold shower to kill the hard on he knew wasn't going to go away if he didn't do something about it, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He couldn't not stare as Goku relieved himself of his briefs, giving him another magnificent view of his well-endowed equipment. Thoughts of what could be done with such a big cock assaulted his mind and caused another blush to rise to his face. His own prick, still hard from the need to come got even harder. He swallowed and looked away. For all he knew, they could just be taking an innocent shower together, and he didn't know if he felt comfortable jacking off if his father didn't feel any sexual inclination toward him.

But he had asked him to sleep with him. Gohan wasn't sure if it was simply because he was lonely and felt that it was alright to ask under the new circumstances. He had also asked to be accompanied in the shower. Water bills weren't an issue, so what did his father want if it wasn't sex?

Just the same, if all Goku wanted to do was not be alone for the night, then Gohan would gladly oblige. He couldn't just expect for the man to suddenly like him back, even after what he had allowed to happen, it was just a plane of weakness that Gohan played upon and Goku had no choice but to enjoy it.

"Here," the voice made him jump, not because he hadn't expected to hear it, but because he hadn't expected to hear it so close to his ear. He turned to see Goku offering him a bottle of body wash and a washcloth. He took it with a quiet thanks and stepped into the shower, his father padding in behind him and shutting the glass door.

The shower wasn't very big, big enough for two, but not huge. Because it was a shower-bathtub, it had four corners for which to put bathing materials and three edges. Gohan stared at one of the edges absentmindedly as he squeezed soap onto his cloth and dazedly lathered an arm up. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Goku was watching every move he made. The older man's eyes scanned every inch of the boy's young, wet body with something akin to longing and a spark of fascination.

He watched the way Gohan quietly washed his arms and torso, either preoccupied with his thoughts or trying not to look at him. The boy who was so bold in the kitchen was now shy and apprehensive, and if he hadn't been there to experience it he would think that nothing happened by the way Gohan was behaving. Goku's mood deflated a bit.

He had asked Gohan to sleep with him with no real intention of actually sleeping. Sure, they would sleep when they were done, but he wasn't sure how else to get his message across. He wasn't always good at being direct. Now he didn't know what was going through his son's head, but it didn't look like he would be up for any messing around that night.

"Are you okay, son?" The teen's head popped up and he looked at Goku as if just realizing he was there. The look was purely innocent, as if he hadn't expected anything at all, just a question.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." As he said this, his eyes darted back to the shower floor.

If anything really was wrong with the boy it didn't appear to be more than a mild case of nervousness. But what was he nervous about?

"Are you thinking about what happened downstairs?"

"Can't help it," he mumbled under his breath so low that Goku almost didn't hear him.

"It's okay. I mean…it has to be. It happened. And…do you feel that what you did was wrong?"

"No!" Gohan snapped firmly, scrubbing almost intensely at his arm.

"Alright…" Goku said easily. Now he had to see what the boy thought about going farther. He just had to keep talking.

"I'm not upset with you, son, if that's what you're worried about. I'd be lying if I said I hated that. I needed it. I'm glad you care about me enough to try and anticipate my needs."

Gohan didn't say anything. He didn't know what he should have been saying. All he could think of was the 'but' he was sure his father would say next. The disappointment would hurt him, but if he didn't get his hopes up too high, then maybe he could deal better. Something like what had happened in the kitchen wasn't easy to bounce back from. Things would become awkward and unsettling in the house with just the two of them and then the drifting would start. He didn't want to lose his father over an impulse and a need. He didn't know what was going to happen and expected that his Dad was trying to ease him into the rejection and make it easier to except.

"But—

Gohan's jaw clenched with the familiar tightness of 'I told you so' and he steeled himself for the letdown.

"You're so young. I've watched you grow up, and though you're very intelligent and very mature, I just can't see you as anything but my little boy."

Gohan's head stayed down and his mouth stayed closed. Goku shifted his weight from one foot to the other and debated if he should say what he was going to say next.

"I guess I'm not really the kind of person people think I am. What would people say if they knew that I was attracted to my own son?" _I want to fuck you anyway. _

The demi-Saiyan's arm stopped moving. The impact of the tall man's words had shocked him into complete stillness. Goku wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not, but continued anyway.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this, because I can't. I need to get off, plain and simple. You responded to that need. Today won't be the only time I feel that way, and… I don't know how you feel about this—I'm hoping you'll tell me honestly—but I asked you to sleep with me because I know now that you have no problem giving me what I want." Dear God, he hoped the boy harbored no romantic feelings for him, otherwise that would seem insensitive.

But he just smiled briefly and turned pink, looking back at the shower floor, then up at his father again. "Right now?" he asked.

"Not quite. Let's wash up first, and maybe you can do what you did to me in the kitchen again?"

"Really?!" He hadn't wanted to say it at the risk of sounding like a deaf idiot, but he could hardly believe it. He was so happy that he hugged the man. Goku chuckled and hugged him back, making sure to slide his wet hands down to small of his son's back to get his attention.

"Don't hug me now or we might not get to wash up." Gohan laughed lightly and let him go, but not before rubbing his stomach against Goku's re-awakening erection. He laughed when Goku made a light hissing sound and pulled him away.

The rest of their shower went without incident, though Goku noted that Gohan hadn't stopped staring at him the entire time. He rinsed the last suds of soap off of him and slowly put his bathing materials in the hanging basket on the showerhead. Gohan did the same and then latched on to his waist, which actually startled him.

"Can I do it now?" He asked excitedly, and Goku almost laughed at the thought of a person being excited to give another person a blowjob.

"Yes, honey, you can do it now." He would have never dreamed he would be allowing his underage son to suck him off or that the teen would even want to do it, but there Gohan was, slowly getting down on his knees in the shower, looking up at him, his long hair wet and clinging to his shoulders and back, some of it in his face.

He looked so innocent and sweet that it made the blood rush to his dick quicker than it ever had in his life. To think that he was about to slide his cock into that picture-perfect mouth was the most exhilarating though he'd ever had. In the kitchen, it was so new and shocking that all he could do was think in the moment, but now he had plenty of time to assess the situation. His thirteen year old son, jailbait to be sure, a sophomore in high school, interested in things kids were interested in like videogames, music, pranks and such, beautiful beyond belief, and the center of his world was looking up at him with his mouth open as he put his hands on his father's hips and inched his head forward, as if to give Goku the opportunity to back out if he wanted.

But Goku didn't want to back out and he showed it by putting a hand on top of Gohan's wet head and pushing it down the rest of the way until the tip of his dick was touching the boy's tongue. Just the simple action made him sigh shakily. But it was nothing compared to when Gohan closed his mouth. He had to stumble back and lean against the shower wall for the support he knew he would soon need. The velvety soft warmth of his son's lips and tongue slid over his now fully hard cock with such deliciously painful slowness that Goku nearly swooned. He hadn't gotten to experience it slow because Gohan was in a hurry not to be pushed away, but by the **Sweetness of God** it felt amazing.

_Fucking glorious. _

Gohan was still watching him, noting his every reaction to everything he did. When he licked, Goku would sigh. When he sucked, Goku would moan. When he did both Goku made a really hot whining noise that Gohan decided he liked to hear so he did it again. His father's clean skin tasted just as good as it had before and the fact that he wasn't going to be pushed away made everything much better.

The man watched his son's mouth stretch around his cock and felt perversely pleased that he was a lot for the boy to handle. But hopefully not too much.

Suddenly, it was all gone. Gohan had pulled away.

"You could say something, Dad. Don't be afraid to speak whatever's on your mind, even if it is dirty. I want to hear it. I want to hear how much you like this." Then the moist heat was back and once again Goku felt a shudder of pleasure go through his entire body.

Gohan had forgotten to mention that he didn't mind the hand that was still on his head, but hopefully his father wouldn't remove it. In any case, special technique would have to be used considering Goku's size. He had to breathe, but as horny as he was, that wouldn't come easy and his Dad's generous endowment didn't make it better.

Still, he took a deep breath through his nose and sank his mouth down as far as it could go and pooled as much saliva as he could before he began to suck every inch of cock in his mouth slowly, wanting to savor his long, thick treat this time around.

"Ughh, _shit_, Gohan…" It was all Goku could do not to whimper at how good it felt. He looked at his little boy as much as he could through his weakening eyelids and groaned at the sight. His son's mouth was stuffed with almost half of his cock and he had his eyes locked on his father's face, but those eyes were smoldering hot with lust and it was so hot that Goku could no longer stand it.

"Finish me off, baby. You look so sexy like that all I want to do is come in your mouth again."

If sexier words were ever spoken, Gohan had never heard them in all the porn he'd ever watched. He pulled back again and smirked, letting the string of saliva drip down his chin. Then he licked his lips, grabbed the base of Goku's cock and took another deep breath.

"No hands, baby, just that dirty little mouth."

He wasn't going to argue with that. After all, he had other great places he could be putting his hands and it was a lovely feeling as he sank his fingers into the cheeks of his Dad's fantastic ass and hungrily plunged all the cock that he could fit into his mouth.

"_Fuck yeah_, baby, just like that, honey!"

Gohan sucked as hard as he could and used the position of his hands to pull Goku's hips back and forth and the hand in his hair tightened with a growl from its owner. Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he moved faster, his mouth blurring up and down the shaft and head, moderately taking more with every downward stroke.

Goku moaned like he was in pain and hissed, sometimes outright yelled his pleasure. He could barely control not fucking the boy's face but with Gohan pulling on his hips like that, he would swear he was asking for it. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head and the swooning feeling he felt earlier had intensified to a near faint and he was floating on ecstasy, loving the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of the teen's mouth. His own mouth was hanging open to let escape the sounds of his pleasure and every moan rose an octave until he started panting deeply, gasping on every intake of breath. It made him nearly whine when he felt the puff of Gohan's fast breathing as he reamed his throat down to the pubes and he realized just how much of his dick was in the boy's mouth. He had to see.

He cracked his eyes open as much as he could to watch and simply whimpered at the sight. His son's eyes were closed now, but if Goku had to describe the look on his face he would say that he seemed to like what he was doing very much. He imagined that this was what porn stars looked like when they gave blowjobs, so expertly smooth with a hint of contortion around the eyebrows that signified how much they liked sucking dick.

"How…ohhh, shhit….how much do you like this?" Gohan almost didn't hear the question as he was too enamored with his task, but since he had also been waiting to hear whatever came out of the man's mouth, he was able to hear the mumbled words.

He didn't want to stop, but he did and looked up at his father with an expression that could only be defined as very hot to Goku and said, "I love it, Daddy."

"Love what? What do you love doing? How much do you love it, baby?" Though he could hear all of the kinky things coming out of his mouth, he still couldn't fathom that he could say them. He'd always credited himself to be a 'by-the-book' kind of guy, who enjoyed sex the way it naturally was with no kinky strings attached, but in this case, because the entire situation was dirty, what else could he say to voice his pleasure, the pleasure that he desperately needed for so long now. And he was sure that Gohan wanted to hear kinky things, as per his request.

Gohan smirked and ran his hands over Goku's ass and hips as the man straightened. "I love sucking your cock, Daddy. I love the way it feels, I love the way it tastes, I love the sounds you make and the things you say when I do it. I love it so much, almost as much as I love you." The sexually-charged adoration in his eyes just made him that much sexier.

"Good."

Gohan allowed him to not-so-gently push his head back to his cock and sucked it between his glistening lips, reveling in the heated growl he earned for taking his father's dick like such a good little whore. That was all he wanted to be now. He wanted to be more than Daddy's little boy, he wanted to be his Daddy's good, dirty little whore and right then nothing mattered more than showing his father that.

He wanted the man to know that he would give him everything and anything he wanted that was in his power to give him and that he would always give willingly. Of course, it helped that the attraction was there to begin with, though he was sure that if he hadn't been attracted, it wouldn't be hard to become attracted because his father was gorgeous as hell and by all means should been able to have the stars in the sky with a face and a body like that. And with a beautiful personality to match, he was far too perfect to say no to.

This time, both of Goku's hands were in his hair and pushing his head down as he pushed his hips up. He closed his eyes again and locked his hands around his father's hips. He was so horny that he wanted to get into bed with the man as soon as possible, so he had to finish him off quickly. He pulled away again.

"Fuck my mouth, Daddy, please?" he asked breathlessly.

Goku looked into the boy's eyes to see how serious he was and the pleading there was enough for him to nod an affirmative. As hot as that request was, he certainly didn't need to be asked twice.

"If you can't breathe then let me know." Gohan nodded and took the wet length back into the heat of his mouth and extended his tongue along the underside to make sure that it didn't get in the way. He took a few pacing breaths and steadied himself on his knees, securely holding on to Goku.

On the last intake of breath, with no warning, Goku shoved his head down to the base of his cock and held it there, moaning in pure surprise as his entire cock went into the teen's throat and Kami help him it was the most shockingly good feeling he'd felt thus far. It wasn't all just the feeling of tight, wet muscle contacting around his penis that made him choke on his moans, it was also the fact that Gohan had also moaned/gargled that made the ridiculously hot feeling better. The vibration stopped at the pit of his stomach, where another feeling was winding. He felt Gohan readjust his mouth and push it further into his groin where his lips kissed his pubes, semi-fast huffs of air leaving his nose as he tried to conserve his breathing to stay in position longer.

Goku shut his eyes again and tilted his head all the way back. "So…close…" There was a vibrating hum of affirmation and Gohan got to work again, bobbing his head back and forth. He wasn't exactly sure how he was getting it all in, but all that mattered was that he was— _so big, so hot, gotta get it all in— _and he was going to use his mysterious deep-throating skills to his advantage.

Pulling back all the way, he quickly took a few deep breaths and went again for the plunge. This time, as he slid down, he moaned and tried to swallow around the girth, feeling his throat seize for a split moment then quickly contract and relax, choking him slightly.

For what it was worth, his father yelled his name, so he did it again if only to hear more declarations like that one, but unfortunately he needed more practice because before he was ready he had to pull away again. Goku cupped the sides of his face before his lips cleared the tip.

"Like this, sweetheart. Just let me fuck your mouth, you just suck…like that…good…" Young, innocent yet lustful obsidian eyes met his and he didn't look away, matching the boy's intense gaze as he prepped his mouth with a few slow thrusts. He didn't want Gohan to choke and hurt himself and all he wanted was to see his cock sliding in and out of the demi-Saiyan's mouth, but he couldn't do all that if the boy wasn't quite experienced enough for it.

And speaking of which…but later, after he fucked his brains out.

Goku held his head still and began to pump forward, gasping a little and trying to keep his eyes on that pretty face, but he had to see. He glanced down and watched the teen's rosy plump lips wrap tightly around his dick and his pink cheeks hollow and create the most unbelievably wet suction he'd felt yet. This, he couldn't go without any longer. This was too good. He hazily wondered if every blowjob felt this amazing. _Probably not._

Gohan liked the way his father's strong hands felt on his face, guiding his head up and down, giving him, letting him have what he had wanted for so long, and it felt good to know that it was him. He was the first, and he selfishly hoped that he was the only one to do this. If anybody else could give his father more pleasure than this then he wasn't sure whether he should be happy for the man, or pissed that he had competition.

For now he was the one.

It was_ his_ lips consuming the warrior's aching hardness, _his_ tongue that drove him to gasping profanities, _his_ hands that caressed that gorgeous ass,_ his_ eyes that got to take it all in. And it was _his_ eyes the Saiyan looked into as his face contorted with the signs of impending orgasm.

It was all so goddamned arousing and he could come a dozen times for his Dad, but he didn't dare touch himself. He wanted Goku to make him come; besides, he was sure that whatever orgasm he could bring himself to would be nothing like what those hands or that cock could do.

"_Fuck, Gohan!_"

One of the hands on his face shot into his hair and wrapped around the dark strands and the other hand clenched almost viciously under his chin and around his jaw. Goku's hips never stopped thrusting as several body-warmed shots of cum coated his tongue and Gohan closed his eyes to savor the salty-sweet, thick creaminess for the second time that day, groaning softly in delight with each swallow. Goku gasped and moaned his name, his ass flexing in the boy's grip as said boy took his load with expert stride and had to push Gohan's head back after a bit because those hot little moans he was making while he swallowed his load were killing him.

"Huh god…" he panted when it was over, giving in to the need to sit down on the edge of the tub to catch his breath. He leaned his head back against the wall and contentedly sighed in the warm after-glow of coming in his son's mouth for the second time that day.

Gohan sat down next to him and he could feel him staring again. A hand rested on his thigh and he opened his eyes. Gohan stood.

"I'll be in your bed." He left the bathroom just as nonchalantly as he had been prepared to leave the kitchen and Goku watched him go. No particularly scary thoughts occurred to him, but the urge to rethink what he was about to do did creep into his mind, though he ignored it. The alternative was clear, and it wasn't something he wanted to explore any longer.

"Everything happens for a reason," he said to himself, remembering what his grandfather told him as a child. He wasn't sure of the reason, but what would happen if he didn't go in there and fuck the boy's brains out was far less appealing that what would happen if he did.

Well, it was settled. He walked quietly into his room and smiled, seeing that though he was kinky, Gohan still had his sheets around his lower half and a decent blush on his face.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy on me now," he teased.

Gohan sat up and gave him a small, lip-in-teeth smile. "I was just…I mean, it was…"

Goku just laughed and kissed him on the cheek, telling him not to worry. He sat on the bed and looked down to where the sheet bunch up around the teenager's hips, white and thick, but not thick enough to hide that Gohan was aroused.

The boy sat tensely, waiting for his father to make a move. He'd been forward the entire day and it was about time the man took what he wanted. Nervous coils of energy tightened in his stomach and though he was aroused, he wasn't entirely relaxed.

He was hoping against hope that his father didn't change his mind and decide that this was wrong. He hoped that Goku didn't ask himself the same questions he did, didn't consider all the things that could go wrong in a minute, hours, tomorrow. This was wrong. They shouldn't have been doing it. But he wanted it. Goku wanted it, needed it. What was wrong with that?

_What was wrong with that?_

A lot of things, he knew. So many things. But what? That, he didn't know. _Knew what it was supposed to be, but what was that they said about going with your heart? Not everything was black and white. _And he was honest; he didn't care. He just hoped that the man sitting next to him, hopefully about to do sinful things with him, didn't care either.

A hand landed on his stomach, warm and damp and large and the feeling rippled through the layers of his skin, sparking a tingling in there and he sighed. It wasn't dark out, but the drawn shades provided a private enough atmosphere to make him worry about what would happen when Goku pushed the sheet down.

Would he stare and realize that this was a _boy _he was about to fuck, in his bed?

Would he think that, in his delirium, Gohan's mouth couldn't be so different from a woman's, a girl's; that the thought of actually penetrating a person that looked so much like him was a fucked up thing to do?

"You seem nervous."

The sheet was removed as the words left his father's mouth and the man sucked in a breath. In the shower, it was a shower. It was…innocent for the most part. Just a shower, at first. This was sex. He wasn't going to be just looking anymore. He would be touching. Penetrating. Fucking. A boy.

"Please," Gohan whimpered. He couldn't produce a voice above that and didn't even know what the 'please' was for.

_Please don't hurt me. Please don't hate me. Please touch me. Please take me. _

The hand dipped under the sheet and the air rushed from his lungs in another shaky sigh when those fingers locked around him slowly. Finally, he had the sexy Saiyan touching him the way he'd always wanted and all he could was try not to moan. He knew the effort would be useless in a minute, but was afraid that his noises of pleasure would somehow ruin the perfect moment.

"So you're a quiet one now, huh?" Goku mused, more to himself than to Gohan. Well, he could fix that. With a quick movement that Gohan wasn't paying attention to, his naked form covered the boy's own, straddling his hips and grabbing one of his hands to press it into the mattress.

"Now, that's not fair. I was so vocal for you." Gohan's eyes got big when the hand tightened almost to the point of pain, making him cry out in surprise and for a second he was worried that he had done something very wrong. But his father hummed and started to pump his fist around his cock and whatever thoughts he was having about getting his penis ripped off took a hike to the land of forgotten thoughts.

There was nothing wrong, because it felt so good and his self-appointed vow to not ruin the moment by vocalizing his pleasure was also forgotten, his hips arching up readily into the warrior's hand. He hissed and moaned and tried hard not to thrash about and kick his legs, but the rapidly increasing pace of Goku's strokes were making his toes curl and his eyes roll into the back of his head and he couldn't keep still to save his own life.

"N-no, Daddy…" he whimpered helplessly, almost _dying _to give in to the pleasure, but he didn't want to go that way.

Goku stopped and leaned back, looking down at him in worry. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop? I'm sorry." Gohan shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay, I just…I want to come with you inside me."

The words went through him and for the second time since he entered the room, he paused, and looked down again at Gohan. It hit him, with much more force this time. This was it. He was about to fuck his son.

_Fuck _him.

The way he _hadn't_ planned it, but the way he thought, knew, it would go—he'd fully intended to fuck the boy; that was why they were there. The diminutive body under him was strong, he knew, but the innocence the face attached to it possessed startled him.

Gohan wasn't a little boy anymore; he was young, yes, but—no, he wasn't justifying that—he was old enough to make his own decisions and, hell, he was smart enough to account for the consequences, should there be any. Goku hoped not, though, that might have just been him, because right then he would have done anything to make the prospect of screwing his underage son seem right. It did, but not in the way that most people would have thought. It was right because there was nothing wrong, except, of course, the obvious.

Gohan wanted it.

He wanted it.

And really, he never could understand the customs of Earthlings.

Still, just to make sure, he moved in closer and let his lips hover over the younger's, giving him just enough time to stop him, and when no refusal was forthcoming, he sealed the deal with a hungry lick and sucked the supple meat of a rosy bottom lip into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous; beautiful, even.

He could feel the whimper in his mouth, as if it were more an object than a sound and he wrapped his tongue around it and tasted it and it tasted like desire and sugar water—_so good and warm, so wet, so wanting, so unlike anything his taste buds had ever had the pleasure of comprehending—_why had he never had this before?

Gohan moaned and he plunged his tongue as far as it would go, swallowing the delightful sounds and simultaneously reaching down to situate slim and shaking thighs around his hips before pulling away.

"Please tell me you have lube," he rasped.

The hand was in his face before the sentence was out of his mouth.

A smirk briefly rented his lips before he leaned down to whisper into a pinkened ear, "Get my cock nice and slick. Then I want to see you prepare that pretty little ass of yours for me."

Gohan was never supposed to hear those dirty words. He was never supposed to do those things, but he did and he was, and thank God, and his fingers sank into the tub of Vaseline, then they were stroking, readying, and when he was done any nervousness he might have had was gone and he wantonly shoved two fingers into his hot little boy-snatch and cried out.

His head hit the pillow at the sudden pleasure the action brought. It was supposed to hurt, but his eyes rolled into his skull and his mouth flew open and it was then that he knew he was born for this.

Goku stared at him, unmoving as his son fingered his hole with unrestrained fervor. Every time his fingers pulled out Goku could see the skin around his entrance being pulled outward, sucking tightly on those digits _tight as fuck _and every time they went in, the skin folded and caved, reminding him of a pincushion. He was sorry before he even touched the boy.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, baby," he said as he snatched the two pillows from under Gohan's head and effortlessly lifted his lower half and put them under him, "I just can't wait anymore." He pulled the hand away from his prize and locked his fingers around Gohan's lithe wrists and grabbed his dick in the other hand. He didn't want to hurt him.

He wanted to take it slow and be gentle the first time around, but when the teen deliberately spread his thighs wider for him and fixed him a hooded, lustful stare he knew it was not to be.

"Oh yes, please, Daddy. Please take me." That was it.

The first, swift thrust to the hilt was entirely too clean, too perfect, as if Gohan's ass was made ready for it. It took only a second to register the shockingly tight heat that enveloped him and there was an almost ear-shattering, pained scream from his son.

Though there wasn't much time to, he didn't expect what happened next. A few seconds later, hands shot up and clutched his biceps and the ring of heat began to harshly contract around his cock. Gohan's upper half forcefully sank into the mattress and his body jerked several times and Goku immediately went still with a gasp.

"_Holy_ _fffuuuck!_"

If he had expected anything, anything at all when he'd rammed in like that, it wasn't this. He figured that Gohan would be tight, and more than likely was a good fuck, but he had no idea that it was going to be so good. Fucking ChiChi for the first time was good at first, and reminiscing on it years later, it became just 'okay' at best. He'd always wanted to have the great sex he always heard about and watched in videos and magazines, but nearly exploding on the spot the first thrust in was not how he thought it would be. He had to stop moving completely so that he didn't come too soon, feeling suddenly blinded by the ecstasy and squeezed his eyes shut.

Low whimpers reached him and his eyes popped back open and down to Gohan, who had his head twisted to the side, teeth barred, eyes tightly closed and was still shaking from the powerful and unexpected orgasm. Clearish-white fluid stained his heaving stomach and chest; there was little else Goku could think about when he allowed the full impact of what had just happened to hit him.

One thrust. That was it.

If he thought that he was any good at sex, ChiChi had never told him so, but this was such unexpected testament to skills he didn't even know he had. It was almost shocking, alas; he was just very mildly surprised. He leaned his head down into the gasping hybid's shoulder; the plan was to let him catch his breath, Gohan however, had other plans.

"Move, Dad, please!"

Was it wrong for his dick to throb at the desperation in his son's voice? Perhaps, but not more wrong than obliging him. Nothing was more wrong than that, but when it felt so right, so good, and so utterly perfect, the ability to feel guilty blissfully escaped him. That was okay, too. There was no wish he was more thankful to have the power to grant. Dear the Gods the kid was **tight**.

He pulled back and out of the tightness to the tip and paused a moment. An odd voice in the back of his mind told him to make his next move in a certain way. He wasn't sure about his knowledge in this subject, but he wasn't as naïve as people liked to think; he had seen a lot. If he was right…

Gohan watched out of both eyes now as his father pulled away from him and stopped. His heart felt as if it were floating on water, too ready to sink on the horrible chance that Goku changed his mind. Then, the man hooked his hands behind his knees and pushed them up and back to his shoulders, shuffling forward only enough to make sure that he didn't slip out. Gohan's breath caught. If he thrust in that way---

"Gaahh!!!" A short yell was all he could manage in response to the full-on thrust that made his eyes about fly into the back of his head and a sudden heated weight pressed him down into the bed. The rest of whatever sounds he made was just air leaving his lungs as far as he knew.

The hands on his legs slid down to just under his ass and held him down, making his hips bend downward over the cushiony pillows. The change in angle was certainly effective enough.

Goku cursed clearly, the words sounding rough and a little strained coming from him, but he'd have been willing to bet that there was somebody out there that knew they couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure what kind of sex everyone else was having, but if he ever doubted Kami's interest in his sex life he now considered himself to be the luckiest man alive, perhaps dead and gone, too. Never had such a feeling struck him, and to be honest he had never thought about anything being so great. His commendable control wavered liquidly, and the chants in his head to keep the pace slow for now were becoming easier to ignore.

"Oooohhhhh…." Gohan whimpered hotly. Every thrust was slow and firm; controlled, but he was way too horny to expresses any desire to keep it that way.

_Move, God, please _he begged and Goku ignored him. He was not fine china, damn it! He was not some delicate flower! He was a Saiyan and even though it was his first time, his body was more than ready for a good, rough fucking and if he didn't get it soon he feared that he would cry.

All of Goku's attention was focused for the moment on how his son's hole stretched around and gripped his cock. For an entrance so tiny, he had managed to fit all of himself in and not hurt Gohan. His movements were slow, too slow for the boy's liking, he knew, but Gohan was half human after all. He wanted to let go, but he could never forgive himself if he hurt his son this way. Arousal was a motherfucker, that was for sure. Everything in him wanted to let go and pound away until he was light in the head, but this wasn't just about pleasing him. Gohan wanted to do that and he didn't want to abuse the boy or his intentions. At least he had come already.

_Don't get like that now, he's still the best you've ever had in your life, _he told himself.

Was it worth a try to find out how much to boy could take? Or, shit, find out how much _he _could take. Perhaps he was dating himself, but Gohan was a teenager and his libido must have been very powerful. And if Gohan could take it, could Goku satisfy him?

_You made him come. _How many points was that worth? It would make him feel so…he didn't know, bad, at the very least, if he couldn't.

"Dad!"

He stopped and took his eyes up the pale form and to the slightly agitated face of his son.

"Fuck me, damn it! Fuck me now, fuck me hard, and fuck me as hard as you can, _now!_" Gohan didn't feel like pleading anymore. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it the way they both knew they wanted to do it. Whatever his father was thinking did not have a place for _right now_. His control was not welcome _here. _Not now.

Despite his vow to not beg anymore, he still whispered, "Please." The desperation made him sound pathetic. He didn't care.

Goku didn't say anything, but he moved the pillows under him lower down his back and he felt his hips settle rise a little from the bed. Then he planted both of his hands on either side of the younger one's shoulders, propping himself steadily on his knees.

"If I hurt you, just---

"I know, Dad, just…please."

It was decided then. It would have been more disappointing for them both if he didn't try. He would have sent a silent prayer to Kami, but he wasn't insensitive, nor was he stupid.

He began the slow pace again, but this time picked up speed and force faster, not waiting for Gohan to adjust. He closed his eyes and felt everything slip. _Faster, faster, faster, faster. _Let it go... _Harder, harder, harder, harder. _God, so good…

"Shit…" He'd never felt the need to cuss more in his life. _More. _Gohan was moaning. _More. _That was what he wanted, too. _More. _He had to have it. He had to….

"OOOHHH GOD, DAD, YES!!!!" The boy's voice was noticeably shaky and it made Goku open his eyes to see. To think that he had been worried about hurting the teen when he looked so perfectly content, so gorgeous, splayed out like that, crying out, holding on, taking it as hard as he had asked for it.

_I could go harder. _And faster, and rougher, and he did.

His eyes slid closed again, impossible to keep them open, he thought hazily. And he had been to heaven before. It was good, serene, lovely, but it was all a lie compared to this. This was….perfect wasn't even good enough to describe it, but it would do. The boy was obscenely hot—_shit yes he was—_hotter than anything or anybody he had ever laid eyes on. The way his ass felt _silky, hot amazing Jesus _was just…

"_Oh my God_," he growled. Something in him snapped and it was all gone.

His head dipped down to literally attack Gohan's neck, ripping into the flesh with his elongated canines, blood encountering his palate and if he wasn't swooning before, he was now. Everything around them faded into euphoric obscurity and all he could feel and hear and taste was Gohan and it was the most ridiculously amazing thing he had ever experienced. All at once, he indulged in the heat, the tightness, the skin-on-skin contact, and the lovely noises his little boy made as he ravaged his neck like he was an animal and fucked him like he was a God, paying all of those details his equally divided attention. He wanted to see, too, but for the effort he couldn't. In his mind, however, Gohan's perfect body never left his sight.

He suckled the almost hot blood from the fresh wound like a babe would a nipple. The sweet tang earned an appreciative moan from him.

Gohan was lost. He couldn't think past the sensations erupting in his body like little volcanoes. It was evilly contradictory. It was pain and it was pleasure. It was loving and it was brutal. Goku was forceful and he was entirely too willing. And it made him so happy and it was so good that he hadn't realized that he was crying. His body was violently pushed into the mattress when that crazy spot inside of him that made him see explosions behind his eyes was struck with a ruthless lunge.

There was nothing comfortable about sex with his father. His cock didn't slide in easily. It didn't fit in nicely. It was snug, yes, but forcefully so. Every thrust took effort; pull, push, and pressure—_make _it go in_, make _it feel good, and _Dear God_ it did, so _very_ good. It was something beyond ecstasy, something so easily misunderstood as purely physical, he didn't know what to call it, and whatever it was, who cared?

In his mind there was pleasure, in his body there was pleasure, but there was a mental aspect because he was certain that any man with the same sized cock, the same strength, the same drive, would be so completely different from his father that it wouldn't feel this great. It would pale in comparison and Gohan knew it. It wasn't all physical, and he supposed this was really true because there was a dizzying feeling as if he were outside of his body and perhaps the pleasure was all in his head, but_ concentrate_ and every shove of the older Saiyans hips jolted him and prompted him to scream louder and he _could feel _it. In his head, there was noise, the odd thing was, though he knew he was screaming, he only had ears for the sounds Goku was making. It wasn't all physical, but he sure did love that part.

The boy was taking it well. Really well. Vegeta had been right. Demi-Saiyans were more Saiyan than they were human and their earth-raised nature was easily forgettable in the heat of the moment. And that was all Goku could, wanted to focus on. The heat of the moment. In the heat of the moment Gohan's yells and moans had turned to shrieks and scream and broken sobs of pleasure. In the heat of the moment, he wailed and begged for more; to be fucked harder, faster, _give him more_. And boy was he glad he could give him more, so much more, and he did.

He thrust in as deep as he could, driving his cock against the bundle of warm nerves with his reckless ambition to satisfy—he did it for the beautiful screams, and he never thought that the shrill noise could be beautiful—and Gohan held on to his neck and his eardrums suffered in the most wonderful way.

Sweat poured from his scalp, down his hairline and over his closed eyelids and he was aware of the heat in the room. Their bodies were sweaty, wet, and hot from their pleasurably strenuous activities. Cries from the one below him dwindled to gasps and wheezes of sound, breath lost and words broken with incoherency. The bed slammed against the wall repeatedly and creaked as if it would break, but neither noticed nor cared. The loud slapping of skin and against skin in the semi-darkness of the room was all that could be heard for a split moment, when both of them simultaneously lost the ability to make noise. There was a skin-bruising force on his back from Gohan nails and the sounds _breathless panting that he never knew he'd always wanted to hear _began anew.

All the air had left Gohan's body in a sudden, mad rush and all consuming heat enveloped him. His hips forcefully arched into his fathers and his head pressed back as far as it could go as a dashing burst of color _white, blue, __**yellow **_exploded behind his irises and all the sound that came from him were choked, strained, completely breathless gasps,_ no words for it_.

The skin of his father's back was shredded by his excitement but in the powerful throes of his second orgasm, it wasn't possible for him to care at the moment. He felt his body jerk like he was being electrocuted and with the way his heart skipped several beats for every shot of cum he could be persuaded to think that he was, except this was a very good kind of electrocution. The best kind there was.

Above him, Goku was still ramming into him impossibly hard and fast _thank God he didn't stop _and had moved his body back and off of his and kept thrusting until his orgasm was over. Then, he hissed a word that sounded like 'damn' and quickly pulled out of him, locking a hand around the base of his dick. Confusion spread across his face before he could stop it.

"Dad? Are you alright?" he asked, still quite a bit winded. Goku looked at him and gave him a shaky, but still radiant smile.

"Oh…yeah," he panted, his eyes moved to the ceiling and he closed them. Gohan noted that looked like he was struggling with something.

"Are you sure? You look kind of---

"I didn't want to come right then. I'm not done with you yet."

_Oh. _

At least there was enough decency left in him to blush at the response. Nothing else was said while they caught their breaths. Goku was trying not to shake with the effort it took to hold his orgasm back. He had waited an excruciatingly long time to feel this way, so long to come as hard as he was about to just minutes ago, but he wanted it to last a little longer. There was one position that invaded his head since he was in the shower with the young boy and he had to try it. When there was enough air in his lungs, he issued a simple demand.

"On your knees." Gohan went beatifically pink. Hesitantly, he turned on his knees, moving the pillows and braced his hands down. He looked behind him and watched with rapidly soaring lust as Goku scooted forward on his own knees and lined himself up.

_Oh shit, _the teen thought excitedly. A hand slid up his back and into his hair, clenching around it with a slight tug.

He whimpered again; he had been doing that a lot lately. When he felt the other hand rest on his lower back, his erection returned with a vengeance.

"Lower," the man's voice commanded. At first he didn't know what that meant, but somehow his chest instinctively sank and his arms bent themselves flat on the bed so that his ass perked higher in the air. His legs also spread before he knew what was happening.

Goku licked his lips wolfishly as the demi-Saiyan submissively complied. There were no words to describe how much he was going to enjoy this. "Never told you how hot I always thought you were, did I?"

Gohan grunted and pushed his ass back against his father's groin. "No."

"I wanted to tell you something else." Gohan almost wished he would tell him after he skewered his ass again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to listen then.

"What's that?"

"I think I've…no, I have. I've wanted to do this to you, this way, since…"

Gohan's interest was piqued. Since when? If it was important enough to delay sex then he wanted to hear it.

"…since you were about nine."

Shit.

He slowly turned his head to stare in shock at his now blushing Dad. _Nine?! _He knew he wasn't what anyone would call a man, much less an adult, but he remembered being such a _child _back then. Puberty hadn't even thought of him at that age.

"S-seriously?" he squeaked.

The older man shrugged and leaned forward a little. "It was just that you were so cute all the time, so eager to grow up, but not eager enough to give up some of you childish ways. When I came back from Namek, I realized how much I missed you and vowed to spend as much time with you as possible. You grew a lot in two years. I think it was around then that I noticed you were usually pretty for a boy. I guess that was a part of what made it easy to think about what it would be like to touch you from time to time. And I've never thought you were pretty in a feminine way, though I'd be lying if I said you weren't pretty like a girl. I could never forget you were a boy, because I liked to think that there was a cock attached to that sexy little body. I'm not gay, either, but it was impossible to ignore how adorable you were. I'll explain the rest later, but right now I've got to fuck you."

The perverse words reminded Gohan that they were having this conversation while he was spread out on his hands and knees in his father's bed. And that he was painfully horny and Goku hands had never moved from his hair and back.

How could he forget?

He didn't have to wait long to feel the thick length slowly slide into him but whined at the pace. Just as he was about to reassure the man that he wasn't going to break, the hand in his hair yanked his head back and the other pressed hard into his spine, making his back arch almost enough for his hands to leave the mattress. His scream shocked him.

"Fuck, Gohan!" Goku hissed. This was why he had wanted to do it this way. Though having his son on his back was great, the god-awful stunning pleasure that assaulted him when he swiftly entered him from behind was enough to make him damn near sob. "_Oh my fucking God, son, shit!_" That was it. He pulled back to the tip and slammed back in as hard as he could.

"_OOOOHHHHH, DADDYYY!" _The 'Y' was stressed into a high pitched shriek that ended with a broken cry and that made Goku simply lose it. He pulled the boy's head back by the silky strands of his hair and pounded into him harder than he had before, Gohan's screams and cries supplementing the sharp slapping noises—_which were much closer to the sound a fist makes against a person's face—_in the most erotic way.

Gohan, meanwhile, was done for. He cried so hard that his lungs burned_. "HUH YEAH, GOD, FUCK ME, DADDY!!! , AHHH AAAHHHHH AHGOOOODDD!!!"_

"_You fucking love this, don't you, baby?" _When Goku leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his heart stopped. The angle forced his father's dick against his prostate with force that was sure to bruise him possibly for weeks and his voice was reduced to loud rasps as he was fucked like a dog, like a bitch in heat, his hair being pulled like he was some cheap slut who loved it rough _his Daddy knew him so well_. The hand on his back moved to clutch his hip and he could swear he felt his brain jar in his head with the power behind the man's thrusts. If pleasure could kill, he was sure he would die a thousand deaths, and he wasn't even sure he wouldn't at this point.

There was a crackle of energy and Goku could feel his ki surging. He screamed a curse. Gohan took his cock so fucking good it hurt. _So fucking close, oh God! _His head flew back and he roared and shoved Gohan's head down into the pillows and forcibly held him there, grinding his nails into the boy's hip, knowing it was bleeding and loving it. He vaguely—and very much so—realized that Gohan wasn't making anymore loud sounds and looked at him though hazy eyes. For some reason, the fact that he looked like he was in pain turned the warrior even more.

"D…_guh… _does it hurt?" he managed to get out. Gohan didn't say anything to him, but tried to nod his head. _Yes. _Damn, that was hot. The boy couldn't have been too hurt because he was shoving his ass back as hard as Goku was riding it and absolutely destroying the sheets, his fingers imbedded in holes in the mattress.

The answer and the sight was enough to make him scream at the top of his voice when his orgasm finally hit him. He thrust one more time to the hilt, grinding his hips as hard as he could and then his whole body went rigid as steel.

All coherent thought was gone, breathing, gone, sight, gone, hearing, gone, and his consciousness felt like it was flickering.

Burning good pain seared through his entire body as his muscles contracted violently. There was a force against his spurting cock and then wetness all over his groin and thighs and he couldn't hold on any longer. He released his son and the teen dropped, dead weight on the bed on his front, face in the pillow and unconscious.

Gohan had reached his limit and had mercifully passed out due to the strength of his third and last orgasm, slumping lifelessly in his father's grip before he even finished coming. Goku fell forward onto his hands with his eyes screwed shut, his cock still shooting the most come he had ever produced in his life. If it weren't for his tense muscles, he would have fallen onto his face like Gohan had, boneless and shuddering.

His sight and hearing returned when it was over, but breath was still elusive and consciousness was still wavering. But it was all right. He weakly turned his head to look at his son, who was uncomfortably laid out on his knees with his face in the fluffy pillow, and likely not getting much air. It took all the strength he had left to simply push the boy onto his side where he luckily didn't tumble off of the bed. Afterward, he collapsed, his limbs having turned to water. Before the thought could cross his mind about how good it was he was already half-asleep and just let it take him.

* * *

The sound of running woke him from the near-dead slumber he was in. Rolling over with a pained grunt, he saw that his father was not in bed and guessed that he must have been having a shower. At the thought of his father a dark blush rose to his face. His ass hurt. He smiled.

"Hey, sleepy-head." His grin doubled in size and if not for the raw and sore pain in his nether regions, he'd have jumped from the bed and into the beautiful man's arms. The smile the other tried to hide lit up his eyes when he heard the groan of discomfort.

Goku walked over to the bed and rubbed his head. He ducked the offending had and slapped it away playfully and then yelped in surprise when his father grabbed him under the arms and lifted him as if were a little child.

"H-hey! Put me down!" He swore if he could kicked without agitating his well-abused ass, he would, but Goku knew that he couldn't and laughed as he pulled him closer and made his way to the bathroom.

Gohan gave the tub of hot water and endearing look. Who knew a bath could look so good and make him feel so tingly inside? His father had obvious drawn it for him, or hopefully, _them. _Glancing at the other, he noted with a small amount of disappointment that he looked as if he'd already cleaned up, but allowed himself to be lowered into the water anyway.

He half-expected Goku to leave, but he didn't, finding a spot on the edge of the tub to sit down. For a while they stared at each other, and despite what had happened the night before, Gohan looked away first with an obscene blush. He missed his Dad's smirk of satisfaction.

He washed up slowly, not missing the fact that Goku was watching like a creepy stalker would. He supposed he didn't mind, after all, if he stayed interested like that, what happened yesterday might happen again. He didn't have the courage to ask about it and didn't know why.

"Thank you." His head rose at the words.

"Huh?" _Nice one. _

His father chuckled. "Thank you. For last night." _And hopefully later today_.

"Oh…no, it's…it was…" because it wasn't nothing. It was definitely something. A lot of somethings.

"Want me to wash your back?" Thankful that he was spared from having to elaborate, he turned to face the wall and handed Goku his cloth and let the older Saiyan wash his back. There was nothing sensual about it, but his dick stirred under the water just from the feel of those hands on him. He didn't feel the one behind him bend closer until the lips were ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Gohan gulped calmly. "Uh…sure." _Of course._

He heard him stand. "Turn around." He did. His eyes widened. Goku was unbuckling his pants.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. But what could he have expected from a man practically experienced real sex for the first time in years? He smiled up at the leering face and licked the hardness in front of him. He would never say no. The moan was music to his ears. Ever.

* * *

END---

I wanted to go on, but it is 6 am, and I've been writing this fic forever. It could have been better, but I'm tired as dog poo so you can bet your buns I didn't edit! Now, be good little dearies and review. And don't act like you didn't like it. You know you did. Every perverted one of you.


End file.
